In applying a transparent plastic film (electrophotographic film) to an electrophotographic copying machine in place of common transfer paper for formation of a transparent image called a transparency, various problems arise: for example, misfeeding of films (e.g., feeding of two or more films from a paper feeder at a time, hereinafter referred to as double feeding), haze, abrasive damage in handling, and insufficient adhesion of toner. In other words, an electrophotographic film for the above use is required to be freed of these disadvantages. For example, misfeeding of films is an intensely practical and pressing problem in copying on transparent films. However, this problem is difficult to solve without sacrificing other characteristics of the film.
In order to improve film feeding properties, various electrophotographic films comprising a transparent substrate having provided thereon an image-receiving layer comprising a matting agent and a polymer have been proposed to date. For example, JP-A-58-112735 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") discloses a film comprising a transparent substrate having formed thereon an image-receiving layer comprising a binder having dispersed therein polymer beads having a particle size of from 0.5 to 40 .mu.m and substantially the same refractive index as the binder. JP-A-48-75240 discloses a film comprising a transparent substrate having formed thereon an image-receiving layer comprising a styrene-(meth)acrylic ester copolymer binder resin having dispersed therein a matting agent. JP-B-1-24299 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication") discloses a film comprising a transparent substrate having provided thereon an image-receiving layer comprising an acrylic resin or a polyester resin as a binder having dispersed therein a matting agent having a particle size of from 0.01 to 10 .mu.m.
In each of the above-cited publications, optimum combination of a matting agent and a binder or the optimum particle size and the optimum amount of a matting agent for improving feeding properties are specified. Although some of these electrophotographic films exhibit improved feeding properties, they undergo a reduction in transparency and abrasion resistance of the surface (i.e., the image-receiving layer) which are demanded for use as OHP sheets. That is, feeding properties are generally improved by increasing the amount of a matting agent or by using a matting agent of relatively large size, but the film transparency will be impaired by light scattering due to the matting agent, or the matting agent tends to fall off the film during handling to cause a reduction in abrasion resistance.
JP-A-1-315768 proposes a film composed of a transparent substrate having formed thereon an image-receiving layer containing a carboxyl-containing acrylate binder, etc. having dispersed therein butyl methacrylate-modified polymethacrylate beads having a volume average diameter of from 8 to 15 .mu.m and polyethylene or tetrafluoroethylene particles having a particle size of from 0.005 to 0.99 .mu.m. The combination of two kinds of matting agents brings about improvements in feeding properties and abrasion resistance to some extent, but the results are still unsatisfactory.
According to JP-A-1-315768 supra, it seems that use of the polyethylene or tetrafluoroethylene beads having a small particle size (0.005 to 0.99 .mu.m) is intended to improve in abrasion resistance and use of the butyl methacrylate-modified polymethacrylate beads is to improve feeding properties. On reviewing this film's properties, the present inventors have discovered that the above-mentioned fine particles of polyethylene, etc. are generally spherical and also have too small a particle diameter so that sufficient abrasion resistance and transparency cannot be obtained. In addition, the butyl methacrylate-modified polymethacrylate beads have too large a particle size and are easily softened so that sufficient feeding properties cannot be assured.